Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan
is of the Zyurangers, the "Warrior of Courage". He was biologically 19 years old. He is young with great lack of discipline, and he acts like he's younger than Boi. He liked to help troubled people, but often got carried away. He was impressed by modern-day technology and worked part-time to buy a computer. He was something of a flirt. Biography Zyuranger Dan loves a good joke, comic books, and often rushes in when he should step back and think first. He and Mei were poisoned and his character deformed, to become first a street punk, and later to run a gambling den. He and Goushi worked hard together to get Burai the water that would save his life, although he used it to save the life of a boy, Kota, which was some comfort. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Dan, alongside his team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai TriceraRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Dan fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TriceraRanger powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Dan's teammate Goushi received his key and saw the Gokaigers off as they left Earth. It is assumed Dan and his teammates got their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Dairangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Dan, alongside his team (bar DragonRanger), was among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters As the satellite was destroyed, his team appears to retrieve their Dino Buckler. He later fought Neo-Grifforzer with his team. Video Game appearances Zyuranger video game Tricera Ranger Dan is the player Zyuranger in the third stage of the [[Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger|''Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger video game]]. As with the other stages, Tricera Ranger begins his stage wielding the standard Ranger Gun, which can be replaced with his corresponding Legendary Weapon (Triceralance) by finding the entrance to Barza's room in each stage. Each stage also contain ten scattered coins which will replenish the player's life gauge completely when fully collected, as well display a still of the character's mecha (Guardian Beast Triceratops) and its specifications. At the end of the stage, the player will confront one of the main villains from the show, Dan's villain is Bookback. Akibaranger The six Zyurangers appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Dan/TriceraRanger: to be added TriceraRanger Guardian Beast *Guardian Beast Triceratops Arsenal *Dino Buckler * Henshin Device: Dino Buckler * Side Arm: RangerStick / Ranger Sword / Ranger Gun * Extra Weapon: Thunder Slinger * Legendary Weapon: Triceralance * Zaurer Machine: Sidezaurer 3 * Guardian Beast: Guardian Beast * Attacks: Jump Attack, Triceralance Typhoon Guardian Beast *Guardian Beast Triceratops Ranger Key The is Dan's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The TriceraRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as TriceraRanger. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting against Jealousto and his Gormin Sailors. *In a deleted scene, the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers to demonstrate their powers to Ninjaman. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Dan received his key and became TriceraRanger once more. Imitations A Golem Soldier was disguised as TriceraRanger as part of the Fake Zyuranger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Dan is portrayed by . Hideki Fujiwara previously played another character called Dan in Choujin Sentai Jetman, who was also the love interest of the previous Blue Ranger Ako Hayasaka (Blue Swallow). As TriceraRanger, his suit actor was . Notes *Thanks to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers adaptation of Zyuranger, TriceraRanger (specifically his costume) has had several cameos in Western TV shows, including the US animated comedy American Dad and more recently in the British comedy Badults. American Dad Blue Ranger.jpg|American Dad Badults Blue Ranger.png|Badults See also *Yukito Sanjyou - The second blue ranger to be triceratops based from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. *Amy Yuuzuki - The first pink ranger to be triceratops based from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. External links *TriceraRanger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *TriceraRanger at the Dice-O Wiki